Difficulties: TF Adventures
by FPWAaBTGWIS
Summary: A series of misadventures for the Time Flyer crew. First up: Northern European Ice- COMPLETE. R&R and suggest idea for next story!
1. Chapter 1

The icy wind of the Northern European Ice whistled coldly over the snow. It blew out over the ocean and caused the waves' caps to mist and sputter, then howled its way through every crag of the cliff that loomed over the shore nearby. A pod of Gannetwhales lazed along the shore; unfazed by the gusts of freezing temperatures, while some Shagrats tromped through the snow on the high plateau above them.

Up in the clouds, just far enough to be hidden, the time portal opened up, and out came a whir of blue. The Time Flyer rocketed out over this scene and made its rough landing in a soft snow-drift. After a few moments, the ramp lowered onto the ground with a muffled thud, and then the crew stepped out into what was now their new mission.

"Alright," said C.G. as she shouldered her pack that carried the equipment they needed for the mission. "Where do we begin, Luis?"

Luis pulled out the Graph-map and gave it a look. "Due west, about a mile." He pointed to the blip on the screen that marked the location, which was a small cove along the shoreline. "It appears to be pretty much snow, so it shouldn't take long to get there."

"Good," Emily replied. She was putting Squibbon back on the ship after he'd run out after them. "Because Squibby's going to be lonely while we're gone." She placed her hand atop the terasquid's head. "Don't worry. We won't be long. Just try not to break anything, okay, Sweetie?"

As C.G. activated the ramp to close, Squibby gave an unhappy chatter, then disappeared behind the ramp. Emily sighed and adjusted her earmuffs. "We won't be gone for long, will we Cege?"

"It is a matter of placing the device in the ocean. If we execute this correctly, then we should be back by noon." C.G. then turned and headed out into the open snow, the rising sun against their backs as the other three followed. They immediately trudged into a deep drift, and C.G. had to readjust her pack so it wouldn't drag.

"You know," Ethan began cheerily, seeing as all he had to do was carry a pack and follow the others' paths as they pushed on, "the Great Plateau isn't so bad, as long as you keep long underwear handy."

"Yeah, except when it comes to washing it," Luis muttered darkly.

"Have you ever smelled your clothes once you've worn them?" Emily added with a glance over her shoulder. "Yuck."

Ethan rolled his eyes. "Anyways, it's the best place for a snowball fight. I bet Luis and I would make the best fort."

C.G. was quick to retort. "We do not have time for primitive games. I admit, I have failed nearly every time to complete a mission on time. It would be quite pleasing to my father we managed to do so this mission." No one seemed to want to argue, so they continued on toward the ocean.

About twenty minutes later, the Time Flyer crew were nearly upon the shore, and just in time too.

"I can't feel my face," Ethan said through his gloved hands, trying to warm up his face. The wind had picked up and shifted east; they'd walked against it most of the way, and were glad to have finally reached their destination.

"Now all I have to do is place the device in the…" but C.G. trailed off as she came to a halt. Her friends came up behind her. They too stopped.

"Whoa," Ethan said.

"That… could be a problem," Luis remarked as he gazed down nearly three-hundred feet of sheer cliff. He quickly looked at the map again, _this_ time seeing the shadowed area of shoreline, indicating its drop from where they stood.

"No, no, no! Nothing is supposed to go wrong! I must get back on time." C.G. was determined to get down there the quickest way possible. She pulled Ethan's pack right off of his shoulders and pulled out a wad of ropes and hooks.

"Hiking gear?" Emily noted, a bit confused. "You mean we're climbing down the cliff?"

"You can't be serious, Cege!" Luis contributed with a throw of his arms. "C.G., given the height, terrain, and… _height_, this is absolutely crazy!"

She continued to put together the hiking apparatus. "I will not let your fear of heights faze me, Luis. I believe we can do it. Trust me." Luis wanted to object, especially to the 'fear of heights' part, but he figured it would do no good. C.G. hooked one last lead and was finished. She handed one end to Ethan, then the other set went to Luis and Emily. "We must distribute our weight as equally as we can." She finished the task off by securing their lines to an outcrop of rock.

"But I've never been rock-climbing. Let alone scaling a three-hundred foot cliff." It wasn't the fall Emily was afraid of, it was the fact that C.G. was so willing to put them in the situation. "Don't you think we should just find a pass or something? Maybe there's a snowstalker path we could use to get down." She sighed when C.G. walked to the edge of the cliff. She and the boys came to stand beside her and gazed down, but Emily felt her vision blur for a moment. Luis tightened his rope beside her. She could tell he was nervous, scared even, and she couldn't decide which one she was feeling herself.

"Well, let's go!" Ethan lowered himself down and C.G. went soon after. Luis and Emily were still hesitant, but they weren't far behind the others.

C.G. dug her feet into the cliff-face and sprang down a few feet. This wasn't as hard as she'd expected, and soon, she felt right at ease as she and Ethan climbed down their rope. Emily and Luis were still a ways up, and she couldn't help but be amused at the sight of them clumsily getting the hang of it. Once one figured out which muscles to use and where to distribute his weight, it wasn't so daunting.

Placing her foot in an indentation in the rock, C.G. lowered her other to a slight ridge that measured perfect size. An almost proud feeling bubbled up inside, landing a bit more confidence in each step she took. Suddenly, the rock crumbled beneath one of her feet, and C.G. gasped as she felt herself plummet. She heard Ethan yell out, and then the clasp that connected her to Ethan caught a jutting piece of rock, snapping it.

Ethan grabbed his rope with one hand, and then C.G.'s with the other just before it fell away. Strength powered by the fear of them both falling enabled him to hold them there, but he could feel their commander's chance slipping with the rope. "Guys! Help me!"

Emily was the first to have register what happened. She was nearly upon their lead when Ethan shouted for help. With the coordination with Luis, he and Emily managed to swing back and forth until Luis could grab onto C.G.'s rope as well, while Emily grasped Ethan's: now, C.G.'s lifeline.

"Hang in there, Cege! We'll get you back up."

At Ethan's words, C.G. looked down to see that she'd fallen half-way. The drop didn't seem so dire anymore, and she was beginning to have an idea. She took the broken clasp and hooked it back onto the rope, holding it together with both hands. "Ethan, Luis," she called up, "tie my end to your belts."

"What?" Ethan began, but Luis seemed to get the idea.

"Ethan, she knows we can't pull her back up. So let's all three of us carry her down with us."

"Spread out the pull between the three of you!" C.G. yelled up to them, unknowingly adding to Luis' statement. Ethan and Emily then got the idea, and soon the three of them were side-by-side, scaling the cliff once more. C.G. was hanging below them, holding her clasp as tightly as possible.

Emily, who was watching her leader carefully as they made their descent, was inwardly gloating about her hunch. She knew this was a bad idea, and that C.G. hadn't considered the risks completely. Ethan had been in immediate danger, and she and Luis could have easily fallen in trying to help.

But that wasn't the point, she supposed. Working together to keep each other safe was what mattered most, even if one of them made the mistake that got them into the mess.

At last, C.G. set foot on firm ground and waited as Ethan, Luis, and Emily touched down and began to remove their equipment.

"Are you alright, C.G.?" Emily was the first to ask even before she'd detached her rope and belt.

"Yes… I am unharmed. But…" she looked down at her feet, abashed, "… I am deeply sorry for my… mistake."

Emily placed her hand on her shoulder. "It's alright C.G. We all knew the risks, and we made it, despite what happened. Don't be too hard on yourself."

C.G. looked from her face to the others', then raised her communicator and pressed a button. It projected the time so they could all see. "It seems my fall has set us back a few minutes. We had better continue." Without another word, she helped put their gear back in the pack, then the group headed for the water.

The surface had frozen for several paces out, so they stopped at the shoreline. C.G. took her own back-pack and pulled out a small device by a handle.

"That's the…" Luis trailed off in uncertainty.

"Salinity measurer."

"Oh."

C.G. took a few steps toward the edge of the ice sheet, causing it to crackle beneath her feet. She halted in her tracks and listened to it echo off of the cliffs behind.

"Cege, come back! It's not thick enough to hold you!" Emily tried reasoning. She just couldn't ignore the dread at the pit of her stomach anymore, or the fact that C.G. was too caught up in pleasing her father to realize her own safety. "We can find another spot further down where the ice is thicker," she shouted.

"There is no need for caution, Emily," C.G. tried reassuring. All she had to do was place it in the water, so there was no cause for alarm. "I will be back in a moment."

The three stood there and watched, knowing that if they attempted to go out after her, the ice would surely break.

"Why does she have to get like this?" asked Ethan. "It's her _dad_ we're talking about, it's not like he won't give her a break."

Luis frowned though, "He's her dad, but he's also the leading scientist of Mission Control. You wouldn't want any flaws on a math test, would you, Ethan?"

"Uh…" he scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "no. But what does that have to do with anything?"

Emily answered, "What Luis is trying to say is that C.G.'s dad can't afford for anything to go wrong, or else it'll affect his status. At least, I think that's what you mean…" she looked to Luis for support.

"Yeah…" he finished, eyes trailing out over the ice.

Ethan looked out too, "Well at least she's done now. Looks like we'll get there on time after all."

C.G. closed up the kit just after placing her device in the water. She wiped her hands free of imaginary dust; pleased with the task now finally done. On time, at that. She zipped up her pack and slung it over her shoulder, and then turned to face her friends up on the shoreline. Emily waved happily, which added to her swell of successful feeling. She walked a bit straighter as she headed back towards them to start for the Time Flyer again. She hardly noticed the puddle she'd stepped into, or what it ominously meant.

Luis watched in relief as C.G. was nearly upon them. She did look a bit more… confident in herself, which perhaps wasn't so necessary… but, whatever made her happy. Ethan gave a stretch beside him.

"Mission complete, stomach empty, time to get back to the…" he'd trailed off in hearing the loud _crack _from the ice. The trio all went pale in seeing the giant faults that zigzagged out in several directions from C.G., who stood there completely motionless. Before anyone reacted, there was an even louder split in the ice sheet, and C.G. was suddenly _not _standing there anymore. Rather, she was struggling among the shattered remains in the water.

"C.G.!" Emily shouted with a quick look to Ethan and Luis. "We have to do something!"

Ethan immediately set foot on the ice with his pack in hand. But he didn't make it two feet before it crackled beneath his weight. He quickly jumped back, eyes wide. "I can't go out there."

"What?" Luis sounded exasperated. "Not exactly the time to chicken out, Ethan!"

Ethan jutted his hands out at the frozen water. "I _can't_! I'm too heavy!"

"Guys, she needs us!" Emily almost shrieked, clearly scared for C.G.

"I'm sorry! I wouldn't make it a yard before falling in myself! One of you has to go." Ethan pointed from Luis to Emily.

"I don't think I can-" but Emily stopped mid-sentence in seeing Luis grab Ethan's pack and pull out a rope.

"I will. Help me get this tied. Alright. Whatever you do, Ethan, _don't _let me fall."

"We've got your back." Emily said as she and Ethan grabbed Luis' line. Then he set off.

His feet immediately shot out in different directions, probably from the slickness of melted ice on top of the frozen substance itself. He held tight to his rope as if it were his life, which, wasn't far from the truth. Luis could see C.G. struggling to pull herself out, but to no avail, and kept sliding back into the water. His movements were slow and deliberate; he was scared to death that the ice would break and he'd suffer the same fate. _No, don't think about that. Just focus…_ "Hang in there, Cege! Almost there!"

Through burning, watery eyes, C.G. saw Luis making his way out toward her. Why was he alone? He couldn't possibly get her out by himself! She felt another jolt of dread pulse through her body, which was beginning to numb fast beneath her snow-suit. "Hurry!" she gurgled before slipping back under for a brief second.

Luis was finally there. He chanced a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure he was still secured. Ethan and Emily watched anxiously, still holding the rope. He turned back around and looked at C.G. She was still nearly ten feet out, but every sense in him screamed to stay back, to stay away if he didn't want to end up like her. But he did his best to push that back and threw out the end of his line. "C.G., grab the rope." he shouted.

She threw her arms forward and nearly caught it, but it slipped out from her hand and she sank lower still, apparently tiring, and fast.

Luis tried again, and this time she managed to grab a hold of it. He dug his heels into the ice and pulled back, only resulting in falling back and nearly losing the line. He hollered over his shoulder, "Pull us in!" but his mistake had cost them already.

The ice broke open and swallowed him up.


	2. Chapter 2

"No!" The two on shore yelled out in seeing what had happened. The situation was worsening by the minute. Ethan grabbed any slack they had and wrapped it around his hand. He motioned for Emily, and then they both started backing up, rope in their hands.

Amidst the utter shock of the cold, the surrounding ice chunks, and the dire need to resurface, Luis felt his line tighten. The thought briefly touched his mind, but he felt that there was something more, something that he'd forgotten… _C.G.! _He struggled to turn around in the water, least to say _see _what he was looking for. He squinted his eyes.

In the distance, overwhelmed by the dark-blue abyss, he saw something squirming and struggling near the surface. The next second, his head burst out of the water and into the frozen air. His lungs screamed for air, and yet ached from such a temperature entering. Luis was dragged back up onto the ice, where he stopped and laid there, panting. He lifted his head and, to some unexplainable relief, he saw his commander in the same position just a couple of yards away. They pulled her out!

"Luis! C.G.! Hang on!" Ethan's voice echoed over them.

Luis pushed himself up shakily and crawled closer to C.G. just before they began to slide toward land. She held onto the line with every ounce of strength it looked like, but he could tell she barely had any as it was. "Cege…"

C.G. grabbed onto his outstretched hand for a bit more strength. She could hardly feel her arms and legs; her fingers and toes having gone numb already. It hurt to breathe, and she felt an immense wave of exhaustion crashing down upon her. But she kept her eyes open, watching as her crew fought to get her back to safety.

Emily was the first to let go and step out to pull them up. When she placed her hand on Luis' arm, it sent a jolt of iciness up her own and made her shiver. _Please let them be okay… _She helped drag him up onto the packed snow, then Ethan hauled C.G. off of the ice and laid her next to Luis. They were both shivering terribly.

"We have to get back to the ship." Emily stated in seeing their condition. "They won't last long out in this cold."

"Yeah, no kidding." Ethan agreed, kneeling down beside the soaked, trembling teens. "You guys alright?"

"F-f-f-ine." Luis stuttered behind blue lips, "Just c-c-c-cold."

Emily, though, was even more worried about their leader. She hadn't said anything, and just sat there beside Luis in a pained sort of look. "Cege?"

"I am f-fine." she answered firmly, but unable to hold back her chattered stammer. "But we won't be for long if we d-do not return to normal temperature s-s-soon." They could tell it was hard to even talk, so Emily and Ethan each helped one up to their feet.

They strapped on the back-packs and slowly began their way toward the hardest part of this trip: the cliff.

---

A storm was blowing in from the east; its winds howled louder than ever over the rocks and outcroppings of the bluff. The sun had long since hidden away behind the heavy snow clouds, casting forth a hideous temperature to add to the Time Flyer crew's problems. Ethan and Emily had taken quite their time in securing the two soaking crew-members to their rope-made harnesses; they didn't want to risk anything else happening to them.

"Just hang in there, buddy," Ethan spoke as he made sure Luis had a hold of the ledge just above them. He knew the little guy wouldn't have made a foot up if he weren't there right beside him. The cold was taking its toll.

Luis hadn't said much since the trek through the snow to get there. He was more focused on keeping the circulation running in his hands, and his mind from wandering off into a form of dream: something he'd been doing, but Ethan had awoken him each time. He looked over at Emily and C.G., who ascended right alongside them. Emily looked out of breath, and C.G., well, probably worse than he felt. There were icicles in her hair, reminding him of the ones he had broken off of his bangs. There were probably more elsewhere, but he just didn't have the strength to do it. Any energy he had left was being used double-time up this cliff.

"I see the top." Emily announced just as a gust of wind blew from their left. They all braced themselves as it roared past, bringing with it bits of ice and snow that stung their faces. Emily did her best to hang on to Cege, while at the same time, the rock. "Just a bit further. Hang on." she muttered more so to her self than her companion.

"Em, they've got to get out of the wind."

She saw Luis scrunched up beside Ethan, shivering like a leaf. C.G., a bit more reserved, was having trouble herself gripping the stone beneath her hands because they were trembling so badly. Emily heaved a worried sigh, looking about for any ledge wide enough to sit on, yet have an outcrop that blocked the wind.

"Up there." C.G. said shakily, pointing up to a indentation in the rock-face. "I believe… there's a cave…"

Emily was a bit skeptical, looking up where she pointed, but couldn't risk the chance that it was and still carry on. "This way, Ethan. I think there's a cave up there."

A few moments later, they were hauling themselves into what was, in fact, a cavity in the cliff. It hollowed back maybe eight feet, with a radius barely wide enough for the four of them to fit. But they did, with C.G. and Luis toward the back.

Ethan huffed and sat back against the cold stone, eyes closed in trying to catch his breath. Emily sat across from him, but her gaze was set intently on the two to her left. "Luis, C.G., I wish we had some blankets or something. Maybe you wouldn't be so cold."

"It's ok-kay, Em," answered Luis with a mustered up smile, using her nickname to shorten the effort. "We're almost to the t-top, right?"

"Yup. Almost there." Ethan said while watching them carefully as well. He had his arms crossed to block out some of the breeze that still managed to get to them. "And just think: hot chocolate, warm beds, Squibby there to keep you from falling asleep again…" as he was talking, C.G. had begun to nod off, waking herself up from the jerk.

"C.G., try and stay awake. You don't need to sleep right now."

C.G. tried to listen to Emily, but her eyelids were just so heavy. She fought hard to keep them half-way open. "Mm…" she then felt an elbow poke her in the side. This roused her enough to say, "Wha?"

Luis tucked his arm between them again in attempt to warm it. If it hurt to just elbow her, then he knew the odds of getting back unharmed- or awake- were slimming. "We need to get out of here." he faintly heard himself mumble through the haze that was beginning to fog his thoughts.

Emily and Ethan exchanged feared looks when Luis wouldn't respond to either of them. Emily ran over and shook him, but he merely made a slight noise of protest, eyes closed shut. "Ethan, let's get out of here. C.G's probably no different from him."

Ethan pulled the teen to her feet. She was a bit wobbly at first, but she soon regained her balance and was ready to head out.

"Whoa!"

Letting Cege stand on her own, Ethan went to help Emily by grabbing Luis as he slumped down toward the ground. Emily was trying her best to keep him up, but wasn't succeeding. "Thanks."

"H-huh? What?" Awareness began to seep its way back into Luis. He opened his eyes to his two wary friends and couldn't remember what was going on. But as soon as the wind hit his face… "Oh…" he groaned at the aching in his muscles.

C.G. had watched this. She knew they were both close to hypothermia, and almost couldn't believe how she was still standing. Perhaps having grown up in a wintery environment had aided her, and she was truly thankful for that. But her train of thought was still fizzled; she was having a hard time controlling her balance. With a helping hand from Emily, she followed the others back out into the open, towering above the snow so far down. She shivered involuntarily. Again.

So many minutes later, and an exhausting climb, Ethan finally reached up and sank his hand into snow. He hauled himself over the top and into the deep snow, pulling Luis up after him. He grabbed Emily and C.G.'s hands and helped them both up, where C.G. collapsed to her knees.

Emily caught her breath and wiped away some ice from her pants while Ethan helped the girl up. "Okay, almost there-" she would have finished her sentence, but the crumbling of rock made her gasp. A split second later, she felt weightless…

A hand shot out and grabbed her wrists, then jerked her forward and away from the edge. Emily nearly tripped over C.G., but she skidded to a halt, heart racing madly.

"Emily!" Ethan said, a little late.

"Ethan!" she breathed out what she'd held for those few, scary seconds. "You…"

"Saved your life. Probably not the first time, either. No biggie." he waved it off, despite Emily's apparent adrenaline, and pulled C.G. and Luis back up to their feet. "Now can we _please _get back to the Time Flyer? I mean, unless you want to test a few of the nerds' gadgets to see which one thaws them out."

---

Squibby made a final spin in the captain's chair before falling out onto the floor. The room spun and spun before his eyes, making his stomach churn. He gave a chatter and shook himself repeatedly, then sighed.

It was quiet.

The only noise was the wind blowing over the ship, and that was no fun. All there was to look at, he realized again as he jumped up to look out, was snow, snow, and… his hairy heads? His hairy heads!

C.G. pressed the button of her communicator and opened the hatch. They were all greeted by the happy 'Eeee!' of Squibbon as he ran out of the Time Flyer and into Emily's arms.

"We missed you too, Squibby. But I need you to help me get C.G. inside, alright?" Squibby tilted his head to the side, then scurried back inside. Emily wrapped an arm around C.G. to help support, and Ethan did the same to Luis, then they made their ascent into the ship once more. Inside, Emily quickly ran to get a pile of blankets for the nearly frozen crew-mates.

"See? What did I tell you? We made it back safe and sound." Ethan patted Luis on the back, and Luis wrapped himself even tighter in his blankets.

C.G. sat down beside him, gazing down at the floor. She hadn't said a word, other than instructing Emily on how to work the heating system. She blinked as Ethan ran the Medi-scanner over her and Luis.

"Well, looks like we won't have to use the Reactor beam on you guys after all!" he teased.

Emily made sure her friends were good and wrapped; still unsatisfied that she'd provided them with what they needed. "Are you sure you don't need another blanket, Luis? It wouldn't hurt."

"Actually," he answered, still a bit shaky, "it would. Warming me up t-too fast could kill m-me."

Emily's eyes widened, and then she placed the cloth on the counter. They looked so cute there, sitting in the chairs side-by-side, all bundled up. Although, she just couldn't shake the reality of what could have happened if they hadn't made it there in time. "So, C.G.. Maybe it's time you put yourself before your mission."

C.G. looked up at her. Her eyes were clouded in thought, but she'd understood exactly what Emily meant. "I wish to apologize, especially to you, Luis." she side glanced at her friend, who looked back, eyes stretched wide. "It was foolish of me to do the things I did. And I realize that if it weren't for you, then I would not have made it back."

The three shared a look of unease, and then Luis spoke up. "Cege, you don't have t-to feel sorry. That's just the kind of s-stuff that comes with field work. There's no one to blame, especially yourself."

Feeling a tad bit relieved, she exchanged grateful glances with her crew. "I am truly grateful for your bravery. I never felt a hint of doubt that you'd do anything to help me. That's the kind of crew this mission needs." She lowered her voice slightly to hide the lump in her throat, "Thank-you."

At that moment, the Time Tele-communicator bleeped at them, indicating an incoming transmission. A second later, C.G.'s father was projected from the screen. He didn't start his greeting, seeing as no one was there to greet him.

"Father!"

"C.G.? Did you not prepare for your report?"

C.G. jumped to her feet, a little unsteadily, which caused Emily to reach out in case she needed it. "No, I did not. Please forgive me, but we experienced some… difficulties while applying the device as necessary." she gulped.

Her father raised a brow, but could easily tell by their condition that they'd certainly been through some trouble. He sighed, "Are you in need of assistance, Cassiopeia?"

"N-no, no we are fine, Father. Just… late, as usual…"

"So I see. Well, I strictly advise you plan your work more carefully, daughter. I-"

"But, Father, please! I wish for you to understand that the situation was not minor. My crew-mates were required to… rescue me… more than once."

"Rescue you? How many times have you reviewed precautionary actions?" he asked accusingly.

C.G. rubbed her arm, abashed. "More than once."

"I thought you were prepared for this mission, Cassiopeia." he stated firmly, casting a glance toward the on-looking trio. "I will consult my team to discuss whether you're truly capable of this-"

"But, Sir!" Ethan interrupted, gaining fearful expressions from his other companions. "We made it through, didn't we? I think that's pretty good for a bunch of teenagers." he crossed his arms defiantly.

"Teenagers. Precisely the reason I'm debating on whether to call off the mission." he nearly growled back.

C.G. looked at her father helplessly, then back at her crew. They'd risked so much for her, their owns lives at that, and she couldn't let that all go to waste. "Sir, please understand. It was not that we were incapable, it was my foolishness. Foolishness that my crew warned me about, yet I still managed to endanger myself. If anything, it is me who needs to be punished." She hung her head and waited for the agreement. She was right. She couldn't lead this mission if she was going to pull stunts like earlier. She didn't deserve such a crew, that was for sure.

"I… perhaps I was jumping to conclusions." he conceded. His daughter looked up. "Despite the facts, that was very responsible of you to take the blame. A leader must be willing to be responsible for any mistake, on any account. It seems you've learned _some _from your training."

C.G. couldn't suppress her smile. She could hear the whispered 'yes' from Ethan, and it gave her the confidence she'd once felt early on that day.

"I shall grant you an extra hour to pull your crew together and file a report on today's events. I will be expecting a full report on the salinity readings as well."

"Yes, Sir."

"And… daughter…"

"Yes?"

"Try not to be late this time."

C.G. smiled, "End transmission."


End file.
